


Nothing

by Flosscandy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eh its kinda smut, F/F, Not really though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandy/pseuds/Flosscandy
Summary: Not even acts that often should consist of love mean anything to Widowmaker.





	

  Their skin was aflame, soft gasps and cries filling the small apartment.  An eerie blue light being emmited by Lena Oxton, call sign 'Tracer's, chronical accelerator, lighting up the room in neon blue shadows.  Above Lena sat a woman with pale blue skin that blended into the neon light of the accelerator.  The woman no other than Talon's infamous sniper, Widowmaker, or formerly known as Amélie Lacrox.

  Widowmaker sat above Lena; her legs straddling the younger girl's waist and her hair hung loosely around her, some strands falling over her shoulders and sticking to her face due to sweat.  Both girls were breathing heavily, light bruises and bite marks dusting their skin, the massive purple bruise coiled around Lena's neck the most predominate.

  The older woman grinned a wolfish grin, leaning down and kissing Lena harshly, biting at her lower lip and earning a quiet moan from her.  Lena wrapped her arms around Widowmaker's neck, nails sinking into the pale blue flesh most likely drawing blood definitely not for the last time that night.

  Lena's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Widowmaker's tongue slithered into her mouth.  She sucked on her tongue hungrily, feeling Widow's hands run over her sides, one of them cupping a breast and flicking the nipple.  Lena only hummed in response, too preoccupied with the tongue in her mouth.

  Suddenly Widowmaker pulled away, placing her hands back down onto Lena's hips.  Their eyes locked in what seemed to be a heated staring contest.  Lena was about to open her mouth to ask what was going and why she was stopping, but Widow beat her to it first.

  "This means /nothing/ chérie," Widowmaker hissed out, bending down to place bite marks across Lena's neck.

  Lena could feel her heart drop to her stomach, her mind clouded by Widowmaker's words.  Of corse it meant nothing, they were enemies after all, by tomorrow they would go back to shooting at and trying to kill each other.

  But as Widow's flexible fingers slipped into her, Lena could only gasp out a short and pathetic answer to even her own ears.

  "Let's just pretend it does for tonight'

**Author's Note:**

> Writen at 11pm by someone who didnt even check this for errors, whoops


End file.
